The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to models and articles generation and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods and system of forming multi dimensional articles and/or creating 3D models based on images.
During the last years various engraving devices have been developed. For example, Cerion™ laser technologies and other corporations manufacture laser systems which engrave glass objects. These systems are easy to transport for use at events and trade shows, facilitating on the fly manufacturing of engraved objects according to received images.
Various methods of forming engraved articles have been developed during Last years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,950,713, filed on Jul. 30, 2003, describes a method for creating a three-dimensional engraving within a solid. A three-dimensional illustration of the solid is scanned into a numerical controller associated with a machining center. The 3D illustration is projected in the solid according to individual depths of cut. The solid is machined according to its project depths. Shading is accomplished according to depth of cut and by immersing the solid into oxide bath and successively abrasively removing a darkened coating according to depth of cut. Powder coating with a thermoset plastic, baking and curing step provides a transparent coating to the solid.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0310747 filed Jun. 18, 2007 which describes method of producing an engraved image on a computer screen includes loading an image to be engraved and converting the image into a high contrast image using at least two colors. The first lighter color is used for the lighter portions of the high contrast image and a darker color is used for the darker portions of the high contrast image. Mixing of the colors is based on the luminance level of the image. A plurality of lines are drawn over the high contrast image with variations in the plurality of lines drawn being a function of the luminance of the underlying image.